Blood Will Feed the Roses
by Rose.Sixx
Summary: After more than three years, Vivi is desperate to return to Hana. Finally, he allows himself to go to her, but disaster is upon them. "What happened? She was supposed to be safe without me, safer than she was with me!"


**Out of Sight, Out of Mind**

* * *

><p><em>"These violent delights have violent ends <em>

_and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, _

_which, as they kiss, consume."_

_-Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

><p>I worked silently at my desk, but the quiet that surrounded me now no longer gave me peace. It had been well over three years since I'd last heard her bell-like voice chirp my name. I missed her warm gestures and the flowers she brought me everyday despite the painful realization that came with them. That Hana, my beautiful flower, would also wither and die if left in my hands. And for that reason, I remain here in the demon world. The plasma has long since ceased to be an issue and Moritz has taken that dreadful demon king's place. He often invades my office and pesters me for details about my life with Hana. Sometimes, I really question whether or not making Hana his queen so many years ago was truly just a joke because he seems obsessive... but I can't really talk, I suppose. Despite Hana's constant presence in my thoughts, I've stayed firm and not even once have I let myself even glimpse into her world. Velton and Eleanor often begged to see her, but I knew the moment I gave in, all that I've worked to give her would be lost. Now, I've not only succeeded my goal, to stay away for three years, but I've furthered my conviction. Hana deserves a normal life and there is nothing to make me falter in this decision. I won't return! She can live happily without me! I...!<p>

"Daydreaming are we Vivi? How unusual. You're always so focused, but I simply assumed it was because you were dead set on finishing your work here so you can frolic into the sunset with my lovely Hana back on earth. Tsk, tsk!" sighed Moritz. Toni, awaiting orders in the corner, jolted as my temper has never had a long fuse. I set my jaw and managed a solid glare at the new king.

"Any world that lacks your presence is worth such tireless effort. What do you want, Moritz?"

"Such a dreary mood. And here I came to bring you wonderful news! I've decided to send you back to...," _BANG!_ Velton and Eleanor burst through the door followed by a giddy Demon King (never a good sign) and his expressionless attendant, Gilbert.

"Have you told him yet?! Please tell me you haven't! I want to see his face!" Velton exclaimed. He and Eleanor also had questionable grins on their faces. Why was everyone so happy? It was getting nauseating...

"No, I haven't," grumbled an annoyed Moritz. "Now! Vivi! I'd like to take this moment to inform you that I've decided to assign you to.."

"...Earth to monitor and report any findings! We get to go see Hana! Oh, I'm sure she's grown up into quite a catch," finished the Demon King. He smirked at Moritz who simply dazed off, envisioning Hana, a beautiful woman... Wait. Stop. They can't do that.

"Enough! I'm not going back! That's final." I objected. I can't drag her with me. I won't do that. Eleanor and Velton stared at me incredulously, but Moritz let out an amused chuckle.

"You have no choice, this is an order. Now go, before I decide only a King is worthy of such a flower," threatened Moritz. I looked to Velton and Eleanor, seeking an answer. I want to go back. I want to see her. They both sported smiles of anticipation and excitement. That's it. Hana, I'm coming. Just wait a little longer...

"Fine, I'll go," I answered, trying my best to sound annoyed and irritated, but my heart beat faster than ever before. Her eyes, her smile, her voice, her laugh, Hana would be mine again. At that, Moritz flicked his wrists and conjured a portal. Through it I could already see the castle. "Toni! Gather the servants! Quickly, I have not a moment to spare!" It's happening. I'm going home.

...

As soon as we arrived at the castle, I was preparing the carriage to head to Ayame's house, the place Hana called home after my return to the demon world. Velton and Eleanor would be arriving later as they had to gather some necessities for a visit here on Earth. No matter. I wanted Hana to myself as much as possible. As soon as the carriage was ready, Toni and I set off . I'm coming Hana. I'm almost there...

Thankfully, it was a cloudy day here on earth, but the gray sky loomed over Ayame's manner in an eery way. Something was off. Toni sensed it too as we both shared a look of concern. We quickly entered the house, not even bothering to knock. I found Ayame, sipping tea in her living room. "Vivi?" she gasped, horrified. I didn't understand her expression. I examined her and compared her from my most recent memories. She's... aged. Her eyes are tired and shallow and her face is worn with worry and sadness. What happened to her? Humans age and wither, but Ayame was young and beautiful. Three years alone is not enough for such change.

"Yes, it's me," I replied carefully. Despite my bewilderment over Ayame's appearance, I had another task at hand. "Where is Hana?"

"She isn't here," replied Ayame blankly. I looked at the clock resting on the table and realized it was just now noon. "Oh! I hadn't noticed the time. When does she return from school?"

"Vivi, she isn't here. She isn't coming back from school. She isn't here." Ayame repeated, her eyes brimmed with tears and her face full of regret and anguish.

"Hana isn't here?" I laughed nervously, "You're joking, I mean, she has to be here. She was safe without me, safer than she was with me. She isn't gone. Quickly, tell me where she is or I'll really start to believe you!" I begged. She isn't gone. Hana is gonna walk through the door any minute and she'll see me and cry and smile and laugh.

"I don't know where she is Vivi!," cried Ayame. "The day you were due to return, she traveled up the mountain, toward the castle, but she never came back. I always assumed you whisked her away because they never found a body, no struggle, or crime scene. All this time I'd hoped she was safe with you... Vivi, I don't know where Hana is!" Ayame crumbled into the floor and sobbed.

My mind went blank. I saw nothing. I felt nothing.

Hana, where are you?

* * *

><p><strong><span>SIX MONTHS EARLIER<span>**

_"Finally, after all this time, after three long years, he's returning home to me. I wonder if he's changed. I doubt it, since demons live hundreds of thousands of years, but I wonder if, now that I'm older, he'll see me as a woman and not some child," _I thought to myself as I trudged up the forest path to the mysterious mansion, to my home. When Vivi left, he promised me he would return in three years time. Despite his promise, my younger self bawled for days, I felt empty. But Ayame was there and so was Momo and so many others. So I pushed the sadness aside and lived how Vivi intended me too. I was happy. I had faith that he'd keep his promise, but every time I mentioned it, Ayame would get this sad smile and just nod. It doesn't matter, I'm sure she'll be happy to see Vivi too, though I hope not too happy... _"Snap out of it, dummy! _I scorned myself. I focused on the task at hand. I knew the path to the mansion was charmed and so I could walk for eternity and never reach it. I didn't know when Vivi planned to arrive, but I didn't care. The mansion was home when Vivi was there, so I could go home when home was home.

...several hours later...

Darkness had long since claimed the day and I stumbled very often, unable to see the terrain beneath my feet. "He promised he would be back today," I told myself as the tears began to fall. My ankle caught a jagged branch and I toppled on to the damp ground. I couldn't hold back anymore. The tears and sadness came in uncontrollable jolts and my body shook with loneliness. My ankle was warm and wet. It appeared that the branch had left quite a gash and I was bleeding considerably. I felt even more miserable, helpless, and alone. I curled my body into a ball and took my mind to happier places: to Vivi and the mansion, to picnics with Toni and Velton and Eleanor, to balls with the Demon King(although not all of it was perfect), to my most precious memories. _SNAP_.

My eyes flashed open and I was ripped away from my lovely dream. "Who's there?" I called out. A sweat broke out on my neck and a chill ran down my spine, putting goosebumps all over. Fear. I felt fear. "Who.. I know you're there!"

"She isn't one of them!" whispered a hidden figure.

"That's impossible! The scent is all over her!" shrieked another.

"Maybe she was a toy? She may know where they are..." croaked a third.

_"Scream!_" my head shouted at me.

"No one is here to hear you, little girl." chuckled the first voice. Suddenly, three figures appeared from the tree line. They were pale and fearsome. They bared fangs and walked with a viscous aura so much like... like Vivi did. Despite his remark, I inflated my lungs to the max, only to have a stone-cold hand seal my lips.

"So what now?" asked the second creature. "We have no demons and I'm starving. These humans just don't cut it." the creature grunted as he eyed me. "You know, she's kinda cute..."

"Knock it off!" roared the third creature, far more terrifying than the other two, I whimpered and tried pulling away. "We can use her," smirked the horrific beast. I need to get away. "She can help us find delicious demon blood," he yanked my hair, and pulled me to my feet. "I'll turn her and she shall serve me. This way, her loyalty will not falter. Get ready sweet heart, it burns like a bitch," he chuckled as his fangs grazed my exposed neck, pain consuming me, and then developing into a seemingly eternal hell in darkness.

Vivi, please. Help me.

* * *

><p>I am so excited about this story! It's my first and I want to take it to high places! I know I haven't provided much this first chapter, but the anticipation is building! Please let me know what you think.<p>

With Love,

Rose


End file.
